This invention relates in general to fuses having application to programming of integrated circuitry, and more particularly to fuses useful for replacement of defective memory cells.
FIG. 1 is a simplified cross-sectional view of a portion of an integrated circuit 10. The integrated circuit 10 includes a semiconductor substrate 18 in which active circuitry, designated generally by reference numeral 20, is fabricated. The active circuitry 20 may implement a variety of devices, including a conventional memory device, such as a dynamic random access memory (xe2x80x9cDRAMxe2x80x9d) or a static random access memory (xe2x80x9cSRAMxe2x80x9d).
Integrated circuits 10 incorporating active circuitry 20 that form a memory device include large numbers of memory cells. In fact, because of the large number of memory cells, there is a significant probability that at least some of the memory cells will be defective. Defective memory cells are typically discovered during testing and before packaging the integrated circuit 10. To avoid the need to discard memory devices having a relatively small number of defective memory cells, techniques have been developed for the post-manufacture replacement of defective memory cells with redundant memory cells specifically provided for that purpose. Typically, memory cells are replaced in one or more groups of memory cells (i.e., rows or columns).
With further reference to FIG. 1, one technique for selecting defective rows or columns of memory cells for replacement is to blow a pattern of fuses to correspond to a defective row or column of memory cells. A typical fuse 25 is shown in FIG. 1. Blowing a combination of the fuses 25 causes data to be written to or read from redundant memory cells rather than the defective memory cells corresponding to the pattern of blown fuses.
The fuses 25 are typically formed as a layer of polysilicon 24 on a dielectric layer 21, which insulates the polysilicon layer 24 from the substrate 28 comprising the integrated circuit 10. One or more layers of conductive material 22, such as a layer of tungsten silicide, is then formed on the polysilicon layer 24. For example, the conductive layer 22 may have a thickness of 1,200+/xe2x88x92200 angstroms and the polysilicon layer 24 may have a thickness of 1,000+/xe2x88x92200 angstroms. Other types of conductive material, such as metals, may be used for the conductive layer 22 or the polysilicon layer 24. The conductive layer 22 is covered by a thin layer of dielectric material 27 that is integrally formed with a relatively thick layer dielectric layer 30 having a thickness T1. A first conductive layer 32 may then be fabricated on the surface of the dielectric layer 30. The conductive layer 32 and the dielectric layer 30 may then be coated with another dielectric layer 34 having a thickness of T2 on which a second conductive layer 36 may be fabricated. If so, the conductive layer 36 and the dielectric layer 34 may then be coated with another dielectric layer 38 having a thickness T3. The conductive layers 32 and 36 typically comprise polysilicon, but may be realized as metal layers.
In some applications, the fuses 25 are blown by focusing a laser beam to vaporize the layer of conductive material 22. In these cases, the dielectric layer 27 is chosen to be transparent to the laser light, and the conductive material 22 is chosen to strongly absorb the laser light. When the laser light is incident on the conductive material 22, the fuse 25 is blown by vaporizing the conductive material 22. Additionally, a series of other fuses 25 may be optionally blown at this time to encode various data regarding the part being manufactured.
In other applications, the fuses 25 are blown by directing a current through selected fuses 25 that is sufficient to vaporize the layer of conductive material 22. In either case, precise control of the thickness of the dielectric layer 27 overlying the fuse 25 is critical to successfully blowing the fuse 25. When the dielectric layer 27 is too thick, the fuse 25 may not blow or may blow but also create a crater beneath the fuse 25 because the vaporized fusible material is confined. When the dielectric layer 27 is too thin, the fuse 25 may merely melt and then re-solidify to form a conductive stringer. Alternatively, the fuse 25 may be partially melted and partially vaporized, causing conductive, molten material to be deposited in undesirable locations. This can result in circuit malfunction.
The fuse 25 is typically exposed so that it can be blown with a laser by etching the dielectric layers 30, 34, 38 as shown in FIG. 1. The etching of the dielectric layer 30 is stopped just above the fuse 25, thereby forming the dielectric layer 27. The etching process typically is stopped when the layer of dielectric material 27 on the fuse 25 is about 2,000 to 3,000 angstroms. When the composite thickness of the dielectric layers 30, 34, 38 is, for example, four microns, a 2,500 angstrom thick dielectric layer 27 is about 6.25% of the composite thickness. Thus, etching the dielectric layers 30, 34, 38 so that the dielectric layer 27 has a thickness in the acceptable range of 2,000-3,000 angstroms requires control of the etching process within 1.25%, ie., 6.25%+/xe2x88x921.25%. Currently used etching processes are capable of etching to 2,500+/xe2x88x92500 angstroms as long as the composite thickness of the dielectric layers 30, 34, 38 is not significantly greater than four microns. However, increasing circuit complexity requires additional conductive layers for forming interconnections and therefore additional dielectric layers formed between the conductive layers. As the composite thickness increases, it is increasingly difficult to stop the etching of the dielectric layers when the dielectric layer 27 remaining on the fuse 25 has the correct thickness. Variations in the composite thickness across the substrate 28 also increase with increases in the composite thickness of the dielectric layers, as do wafer-to-wafer variations and variations in etch rates, both across a wafer and from wafer to wafer.
There is therefore a need for a technique to provide fuses on complex integrated circuits having the correct thickness of dielectric material on the fusible material.
Briefly stated, embodiments of the present invention encompass fuses and methods of making fuses, together with systems and integrated circuits where the fuses provide benefits. The fuses are made by a method that provides control over the thickness of a dielectric layer formed on the fuse material, irrespective of the thickness of dielectric layers previously formed on the fuse. The resulting fuses maintain the electrical and mechanical characteristics needed in order to be able to blow the fuses reliably and with good fuse-to-fuse repeatability.
A fuse comprising a conductive material is formed on a substrate and a series of dielectric layers having a composite thickness are formed on the substrate and the fuse. The series of dielectric layers serves to insulate a series of conductive layers from each other. The conductive layers are formed above portions of the substrate. An opening is formed that extends through the series of dielectric layers. The opening exposes a portion of the fuse. A dielectric layer having a controlled thickness is formed on the series of dielectric layers and the fuse.